Various production fluids can be produced via a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Production fluids from a subterranean formation can include desirable production fluids, such as oil or other hydrocarbons, and undesirable production fluids, such as water. Mature wells in which production has been ongoing for a long duration can include larger amounts of water and other undesirable production fluids than the amounts of desirable production fluid. Producing hydrocarbons in mature wells can thus produce larger amounts of undesirable fluids such as water than producing hydrocarbons from new wells. In addition, a hydrocarbon-bearing formation can include multiple layers of stratification having different permeability characteristics. Differences in permeability at different layers can cause the amount of water in each layer to vary over different strata of a formation through which a wellbore is drilled. In addition, water or other undesirable fluids may have a higher mobility than desirable production fluids and may thus predominate with respect to oil in a subterranean formation.
Current solutions addressing the production of undesirable production fluids can isolate different zones along the wellbore corresponding to different sections of the subterranean formation. Isolation of the zones can reduce the production of undesirable fluid. Such solutions can include fluid discrimination tools, such as inflow control devices deployed in long open hole intervals, such as a horizontal wellbore where the length of the wellbore is much greater than the length of the tool. Such isolation tools deployed in long open hole intervals can be insufficient for isolating strata in other wells where production zones maybe spaced more closely, thereby limiting the space available to isolate each tool from one another.
It is therefore desirable to provide isolation between fluid discrimination devices in a modular and compact manner.